


Purromise of the Heart

by Ros3mary



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kisses at the end uwu, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ros3mary/pseuds/Ros3mary
Summary: all the lovesqaure's reactions to adrichat plus a bonus identity reveal at the end
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	Purromise of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> its 2:16 A.M. and Adrichat is trending on tumblr
> 
> i guess i'm writing an adrichat fic, so enjoy
> 
> i tried to do an every side of the lovesquare thing, but i think you can tell ladrien and marichat are not exactly my favorites

Exactly three days, seven hours, and thirty-six minutes after the interview where Adrien Agreste hinted that he had an intimate relationship with Chat Noir dropped, Chat showed up on Marinette's balcony. The same Marinette that really, really, _really_ wanted nothing to do with the situation. 

"Ah," Marinette deadpanned. "It seems I've attracted a stray."

"Not a stray," Chat Noir said, flicking his bell. "This kitty's tamed."

Marinette wrinkled her nose and set down her watering can. Her flowers would just have to wither. "By Adrien Agreste, it seems. Is it true?"

The blonde superhero only grinned crookedly. "Maybe, maybe not. That's not what I'm here to talk about. I need your help."

Instantly, Marinette was alert. "My help? Is there an akuma?"

"No, no," Chat said with a laugh. He untucked a silver laptop from under his arm that Marinette hadn't even noticed, and opened it up in front of her. "I need you to beta read my Adrichat fanfiction."

The dolphin-pitched with's cackle Marinette released bounced around her balcony. "Your _Adrichat_ fic?" She wheezed, "Why the hell would you write fanfiction about your real life relationship?"

"I want to get involved in the fandom! Besides, technically speaking, Adrien and I are the most active. We're living that shit every time we interact."

Marinette almost gagged at the thought of her two crushes 'interacting'. She made grabby hands at the laptop and said, "Fine. If it'll get you out of my house."

"Off your house, you mean?" Chat Noir said with a toothy smile. Marinette didn't even dignify that with an answer, just took the laptop.

The screen was already lit up with Chat's fanfic. Mari sat Indian-style in her balcony chair with the laptop in her lap, and Chat sat the same way on the ground. 

The title was 'Purromise of the Heart'. Marinette winced. "A pun? Already?"

Chat Noir made an indignant sound and said, "What? It's on brand!" Marinette couldn't even argue with that.

Half an hour later and a billion corrected mistakes later, Marinette loudly complained, "You have the writing skills of a second grader."

Chat looked up from the movie he'd been watching on her phone and grinned. "That's what you're here for, princess," He purred.

Marinette wrinkled her nose and groaned. "Ugh, stop. You're a taken man, don't flirt with me."

"Alright, fine," Chat said, putting his hands up in surrender. After a moment, he said cheekily, "What do you think about me calling Adrien 'prince'?"

Marinette responded by throwing a pillow at his head, but it did nothing to smother his wild cackles.

* * *

The clock had it in for her, Marinette decided. No matter how long she stared at it, willing it to move faster, it ticked at a steady, maddeningly slow pace.

Eventually, the teacher got fed up with the whispers circulating the classroom and released them early to lunch anyways. Several students made a beeline for Adrien, questions on the tips of their tongues, but he stammered about the bathroom and disappeared. 

Marinette took this opportunity to sidle up to Nino and whisper, "Is it true?" After all, she hadn't gotten a solid answer from Chat last night, and she was almost at her wit's end. It wasn't possible that her love life was so desolate that both her interests ended up with each other, was it? She wasn't that unlucky!

Nino just shrugged. "Can't tell, dude. I keep asking him and I keep getting vague answers."

She bit the tip of her tongue, but ultimately just offered Nino a small smile and then started walking out of the school.

Alya was home sick today, so she would be eating lunch at the bakery alone, something she hadn't done in ages. She wasn't too worried about it, though, she planned to start trying to catch up on one of the podcasts she was wildly behind on and maybe get some studying done.

As her foot stepped past the yellow-stone wall that railed the steps, a hand suddenly latched onto her arm and jerked her into the sheltered space between the stairs and the school. Marinette almost yelped, but then her eyes met wide green ones, and she just said, "Adrien?" in the most confused possible tone.

"I need your help," He whispered, and she got flashbacks to the night before. If he asked her to beta anything- "I can't get away from people asking me stuff. I just want to eat lunch, M!" He looked a little sheepish then, and his eyes dropped down to his hand on his arm, which he hastily dropped. "Could I eat at the bakery with you today?"

Marinette blinked at him. _Well,_ she thought, _it wouldn't be the first time hiding from fans with him. Besides, it's not like there'll be anyone there to take pictures this time._ "Of course, Adrien," She said kindly, touching her hand to his shoulder gently. "Let's go."

The walk to the bakery was comically short, and they moved fast enough that nobody stopped them. They got their food from the kitchen and headed up to Marinette's room, Mari stopping to peck Sabine on the cheek before they went. 

"So," Marinette said casually, looking at her food. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Adrien asked.

Marinette flicked her eyes up to him, frowning. After a moment of thinking, she said playfully, "I can't make you a wedding dress if I don't know whether or not the wedding's on."

Adrien's smile grew, then, fully reaching his eyes. "Who said I'd be the one in the dress?" He snarked back.

Mari scoffed and rolled her eyes, gesturing to all of him. "Look at you," she said, "and then look at Chat Noir. He prances around in skin-tight leather. You're already wearing white."

He glanced down to his overshirt, then chuckled, looking at her again. "Okay, maybe you're right," he conceded. "I guess if you really want to you can start on the dress, but I do want it to be skintight."

The blue-haired girl laughed loudly at that, having to set her food down. "The customer's always right," She said, making an over exaggerated pained expression. 

They both dug back into their food as their laughter dwindled down. Marinette thought really, really hard about both hers' and her friends' happiness, and ultimately decided that she had to treasure her friends' more.

"He's good," Marinette said, breaking the silence. Adrien looked up at her. "Chat, I mean. I've talked to him, actually quite a bit, and I think he'd be good for you?"

"How so?" Adrien asked, tilting his head like a dog. It was endearing.

Marinette thought for a moment, then smiled faintly. "He has more freedom than you do. I think he could really help you work on that, and free yourself, yknow?"

Adrien's nose wrinkled, but he was smiling far too brightly. "Have you been reading his fanfiction?" He scolded.

She laughed at that, unreserved. "You read it?"

"I tried to," He sniffed, "he writes like a second grader."

Her laughter got louder with that. "That's what I said!"

They shared a smile, and then both looked down shyly into their food.

 _Yeah,_ Marinette thought, _everything's gonna be alright._

* * *

Ladybug walked herself through the same deep-breathing exercise three times before she was able to work up the courage to even peek into Adrien's room. She was so absolutely terrified of seeing two blonde heads going at each other, but she looked in furtively anyways, her cherry red, black-spotted fingers stark against the glass where she pressed against it for balance.

Thankfully, only Adrien was in his room. She sucked in yet another deep breath, then knocked quickly on the window, as if scared she'd lose her courage.

Looking incredibly surprised, Adrien made direct eye contact with her.

 _Don't freak out, don't freak out,_ Ladybug told herself over and over.

She had crushes on both of them. Their relationship both baffled and depressed her, but she respected them both enough to not throw a toddler tantrum about it. Upon further reflection, she'd decided 'I won't throw a fit' was an incredibly childish of her, so here she was. At Adrien Agreste's window. Ready to offer him her blessing for dating her partner.

Sometimes, she really, really regretted her life choices. 

Adrien opened the window with all the caution of a person handling a snake. Although, to be that fair, he did have bad experiences with snakes under his belt.

"Hello," Ladybug said. It sounded so awkward that she instantly blushed bright red. "I, uhm-,"

"Do you wanna come in?" Adrien asked, just as awkward.

Ladybug nodded, a little stiffly, and pulled herself into his room. 

"Is there a reason for this visit?" Adrien prompted, after a few seconds of silence where Ladybug just looked around the room and thought about Chat Noir in it. 

"Oh!" Ladybug jumped a little, shocked out of her thoughts. She quickly cleared her throat and schooled her expression, hands clasping in front of her. "Yes. I came to... give you my blessing." 

Adrien blinked and actually took a step back, looking flummoxed. "What?"

"To date Chat Noir. I give you my explicit blessing." 

"Do you have to do that?" Adrien asked, absolutely baffled.

Ladybug's feet shuffled under her. "Uh, no, but I want to. I care about Chat a lot- he's my partner, after all -so if you break his heart, you will have to answer to me. Just remember that."

" _Me_?" Adrien said. "Break _Chat Noir_ 's heart?"

"You may think he's suave, but don't be fooled by it," Ladybug said gravely, "he's actually really soft, so if I were you I'd listen to me."

"Uh huh."

"After all, if you end up hurting him, I promise on everything you believe in I will hurt you ten times worse."

"Right."

Ladybug cleared her throat again, _awkwardly,_ and said, "So, yeah. That's uh, that's about it."

Adrien nodded sagely, and then gestured to the t.v. with a little grin. "Wanna watch a movie then?"

For the first time, a real smile spread across Ladybug's face. "Only if you have Disney movies." She retorted playfully, and they raced for his DVDs, as they always did. The first to get their movie into the player was the winner. It was basically a Battle Royale.

As always, Ladybug ended up staying there hours into the night, and had to yo-yo home half asleep. At the very least, she reasoned, she had gotten done what she went there to do.

* * *

Ladybug's feet skidded against the roof tiles as she lurched to a halt. 

Chat Noir bounded a few feet ahead, but stopped once he realized she had and jumped back towards her. "What's up? You see something?" He asked, looking around.

"Yeah," Ladybug said impishly, pointing at a huge billboard of Adrien Agreste's face. "I was just kindly going to offer you a respite to gaze longingly at your model boyfriend and pretend you're with him instead of me."

The two had been on patrol for the better part of two hours, their activities ranging from racing to playing Eye Spy to just straight up seeing who could jump higher. Not the strongest of professionalism, but Hawk Moth hadn't sent out an akuma for the past four-ish days and they were taking advantage of it.

Chat's nose wrinkled playfully, and he scoffed. "Please. Why look at a billboard when I could have the real thing in bed tonight?" He said with a gaudy wink.

"Ew!" Ladybug laughed, pushing his shoulder. Chat chuckled as he stepped back, regaining his balance, but he still sat down and leaned back on his palms anyways. Ladybug sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, too, finding they were aching a little bit from all the exercise. "How is that going, anyways? You need someone to gush to, kitty-cat?"

She didn't miss his smile as he laid on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. "It's alright. Some days I feel like I get more action from the fanfiction, though."

Ladybug blew a raspberry at him. "Have you met him? He's a good boy. I was surprised he'd be caught holding hands with you, much less being in bed with you."

"You underestimate my ability to charm people."

"How did it happen, anyways? I seem to remember you talking about how stuck-up he was not too long ago." Ladybug prodded, slightly more serious.

Chat Noir's arm fell away, and he fixed her with with a Look. "You really want to know?" 

The superheroine chewed at her bottom lip, then said, "Not if it gives too much of your identity away."

He seemed to take a couple moments to think about it, but then a precious little smile unfurled on his lips. "Adrien's not that bad." He said, looking up at the sky. 

"Romantic." Ladybug deadpanned. They both chuckled a little, and after a second, Ladybug laid down too, with her head on Chat's stomach. The stars twinkled above them, scattered and silver. "You're lucky, chaton." She sighed, after a few moments of silence.

"Lucky?" Chat parroted. He'd reached down and absentmindedly starting playing with her hair, and Ladybug's hands, not ones to be stilled, had started drawing patterns against the back of his unmoving hand.

"Yeah," Ladybug said, "Adrien's so... good. He's sweet and caring and funny. I've had a crush on him for who knows how long."

Maybe her lips were a little loose, but they'd been talking for a good two hours by now, and she was a little too relaxed by him now. Chat's fingers stopped moving in her hair, and she took his silence as reason to continue talking.

"I'm serious, Adrien's perfect. And not just because he's a model, I'm not shallow. He showed me real kindness after I was mean to him the first day I met him. He's just a good person."

Chat said, very softly, "You really think that?"

"Of course." Ladybug said back, adamantly. "Man, I'd give anything to be in your position with him. Or maybe just kiss him, like once. Would you give him a little kiss from me next time you see him, chaton?" The second half of her words were playful, but the first half was completely true. Despite her crush on Chat Noir himself growing exponentially within the past couple months, her infatuation with Adrien had stayed steady throughout it.

Chat Noir moved suddenly, sitting up, and Ladybug made a sound of indignant as her head fell off his stomach into his lap. She had just started to say "what-," when Chat leaned down and swiftly pressed his lips against hers, soft and hesitant, but still undeniably there.

Butterflies roiled in Ladybug's stomach violently. Chat Noir pulled back enough to breathe, warm air fanning out against her lips, and she murmured, "Chat..." Her senses got the better of her, and she pushed away, sitting up on her knees and staring at him incredulously. "Chat! You're in a relationship now, you can't just kiss me! Besides, why..."

"You said you'd give anything to kiss Adrien Agreste," Chat Noir said, sounding determined. Ladybug just stared at him for a few minutes, until the gears clicked and she leapt up with a sharp gasp, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the rooftop entrance of the building they were on. 

She looked around them surreptitiously, then pushed Chat Noir against the wall and grabbed his ring. She slid it off halfway, then looked him dead in the eye and said, "Stop me."

He didn't move a muscle.

The ring slipped off very, very easily, and when it lost contact with him, his suit burned away with a green light.

"Fuck," Ladybug whispered, eyes bug-wide. "Adrien?"

Adrien's lips twisted into a wry smile. "Surprise?"

"So Adrichat isn't real?" Ladybug said, still whispering.

He burst out laughing, and Ladybug had to step back so he could lean forward onto his knees, his wheezes comically ridiculous sounding.

"Goddamn. I got played." Ladybug muttered, looking down at the now silver ring. She'd seen Adrien wearing it every single day. How had she never connected the dots before?

Adrien finally straightened and wiped the tears away, sniffling a little. "Christ. That's so fucking funny. I'm so glad I did this."

"Why? Why did you do this?" Ladybug said, gesturing to the ring wildly.

He plucked it out of her hands gently, then slipped it back onto his finger. "Dunno. I wanted to try it, see what happened. Besides, I never even said I was dating Chat Noir- I just hinted at knowing him. Intimately."

"Uh huh," Ladybug deadpanned. A thought hit her suddenly, and her hand flew up to smack her forehead. "I can't believe I beta'd your Adrichat fic! Was that fake, too? My whole life is a lie!" 

A furrow appeared between Adrien's eyebrows. "What? But you didn't beta that, I asked Marinette..." His eyes widened suddenly, and he pointed to her earrings.

"Cat's out of the bag," Ladybug said with a sigh. "Spots off." Her own suit blazed off with a pink trail, and she shrugged at Adrien. "Surprise?"

A solid second of silence passed, and then they both burst out laughing this time. Afterwards, Marinette bumped her shoulder's to Adrien's, purposefully just a little too hard so he stumbled.

"You had my stomach tied up in knots, you know that? My two crushes were dating each other. I tried to be respectful, but..." She shrugged again, palms up.

Adrien chuckled. "That's why you gave me your blessing?" Then suddenly it dawned on him and he squeaked, " _Crushes_?"

In response, Marinette leaned up onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. His hands instantly settled on her waist, and the kiss ended up lasting a bit longer than she thought it would, both of them drunk on each other. When they pulled back, breathing hard, Marinette said playfully, "So. I guess I've kissed Adrien Agreste. What do I have to give? I did say anything."

He hummed and pulled her closer, resting their foreheads together. Her skin felt like fireworks were exploding beneath it. "How 'bout another one?" He mused, brushing his nose against hers.

Marinette very, _very_ happily complied.

**Author's Note:**

> come catch these hands at @marble-seafoam on tumblr
> 
> and drop a comment if u can i need the dopamine :)


End file.
